ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lamina
Testimonials *Solo'd 73THF/NIN very easy as long as you keep shadows up. 0/2 on ring. A skilled puppetmaster can solo this before 75. PUP63/WAR31 with Soulsoother had little trouble killing it using DAD for heals. I had Poppet Katars, full Crow gear, Dodge cape, Velocity Earring, Dodge Earring, Sniper Rings, Chiv. chain, Potent belt, macro'd in Puppetry Dastanas, Buffoon's Collar, and Puppetry Churidars for heals, and Spirit Torque for evasion. Nothing special, just do not bother with Berserk or Defender, as you will either be prone to a quick death (up to 200 on each crit), or an hour fight. Save 300TP on the lycopodiums beforehand and use Raging Fists before he can erase TP. Entire fight lasted about 20 minutes. 0/3 so far. Good luck, PUPs! Wolfandre 17:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Incredibly easy for a 69DRG/BLU; not much different from your average EP mob solo. - Ooka 02:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by WHM75/NIN, took about 10 minutes. - Yuuzuki 03:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Surprisingly long and easy fight BRD78/NIN39. Just kept shadows up, only got hit a few times, kept Paeon VI and V up just for when I got hit. Put DEX X2 songs on myself near the end just for some extra critical hits. Dropped, 1/1 Kusha's Ring. --BruHouse 16:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by MNK/DNC, I took on both NM's like this np. Will say save your TP for healing dont WS. Went 1/5 on both NM's Got this ring 1st and then 10 mins laters killed the other and got his drop.... I think there is something with killing them both. Like i said i killed them both 1/5 back to back no one out claimed me on them and i got Lava then other in like 10 mins. Just want to point out that whoever the above post was by seems to quickly have forgotten that saving TP is pointless as the mob will drop you to zero with every monster skill use. Storme 02:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Very easy NM to Solo THF/NIN. Camped for 3 days straight and each time the NM never spawned before 90 min and never later than 2 hours. Horrible Horrible drop rate. 0/24 on both rings combined. Both NMs are easy to camp. Just takes time with 5% and 6% drop rates. :/ Ultrajake - Unicorn Doued with some dificulty by a 66 black mage/ 31 white mage and a 67 paladin/ 30 dancer. Sprite near casted cure V and cure IV. Got 42 experience each. Febuary 12, 2011. Easy solo as 75 DNC/THF, used Saber Dance + Drain Samba III. Reverse Flourish to either pull off Dancing Edge or Curing Waltz every now and then. 0/1 Jezie - Unicorn WHM/NIN Easy mob to camp and solo. 0/1 on drop -Faria Solo 70 DNC/NIN Long and very difficult fight do to the mobs ability to wipe out your TP not recommended job for this fight just wanted to see if i could do it Solo'd both as 75 RNG/WHM, with both regen and refresh from sigil.. I built up tp for Sidewinder Barrage Sidewinder right off the bat. I then switched to a repeating crossbow using acid, holy, and bloody bolts and melee'd with a Francisca. At one point while fighting Hyakinthos, I was down to 200hp and paralyzed. Luckily, paralyze wore off and I was able to shadowbind, divine seal, and cure 3 myself 3 times. Barparalyze made no difference, as paralyze was procing again as soon as it wore.I used paralyna a few times, but I would have been better off just trying to shoot with bloody bolts. Laminas slow posed no threat, especially as I was using ranged. Both mandies can be fought with the same method, with Lamina being the less hassle of the two. I went 1/1 on Lamina and 1/1 on Hyakinthos in a 2 hour span. Lucky. :*:* Dude... para from com Lamina inflicts slow. 72 PUP/WAR solo was easy but long and got the ring on first fight Easily killed by NIN61/DNC30 with occasional Cure from gearless DRK56/WHM28(who did not fight, was only /WHM for Sneak/Invisible travel). Lengthy fight. Jubaku: Ichi stuck easily. Lamina had difficulty hitting the NIN as it was, and NIN even forgot to switch to Scorpion Harness for the first 3/4 of the fight. Had small moments where all shadows were down, especially in the second half of the battle. Became impossible to get enough TP to heal once it starts spamming Petal Pirouette. Maybe soloable with other enfeebles, luck, or more evasion. --Aenanai 16:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo for RDM/NIN (think i was 75 at the time), kept up shadows, Stoneskin and phalanx and enfeebs. Fight took about 10minutes and i went 1/5 on this guy 1/12 on Hyakinthos (Misheeka:Asura) A little time consuming, but easy kill as PUP63/DNC31. I didn't engage until about 25%. Called Valoredge auto with Deus Ex Automata, rested to full, then went at it. Used Repair as soon as Auto hit ~75% hp, then again as soon as the recast was up. Around 40% through my auto died, resummoned and kited until he could get hate back. I suppose it's worth mentioning I saved up TP for the fight, then went and and used Raging Fists as when he hit 25%. Haguruma Solo'd 70RDM/35BLM Orge Jerkins and trousers RDM AF Head, Hands, Feet Swordbelt, Amemet mantle, Crimson Blade, Numinous Shield ATK288 DEF329 0/2 on drop but solo it easily with knowledge lol took about 15 minutes close to Batallia Downs (S) Zone and I only used convert once for show. 1144/1183 299/569 Lonestalker@Bahamut 02/28/2012 THF solo? What do you think the Earliest a THF would be able to solo this? Currently im 69 MH:Harpe OH:Kard EVA gear: Dodge earrings, Eva Torque/Earring, Scorpion Harness, and Ramblers gaiters. im not gonna waste time camping it if i cant solo it haha. --Lillaly 22:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : had no problem with similar gears @69, but /dnc instead of /nin. eva isn't capped (about 10 lvls under) but the guy is cake. he doesn't even hit hard. if you are going /nin you'll probably need bloody bolts and reasonably skilled marksmanship to heal yourself a bit.--Yjhuoh 10:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd prefer to use /nin as your TP will get reset quite often. At 75THF/WAR you can easily solo this without a single piece of evasion gear, so I'd imagine with a good eva set, probably considerably earlier. Bloody bolts are highly recommended, if not essential. /DNC works as well. --Eremes 03:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Respawn Testing After 3 days of countless camping and claiming spawn time has never been less than 90 minutes or greater than 100 minutes. Drop rate is very low, only 1 drop out of 14 kills so far. I've had a few times where it took almost a full 2 hours to pop. I would believe that the Timer is 1 hour after death, then the window opens for another hour for it to pop. I had once where it popped around an hour and 20 minutes leading me to believe its a 1 hour window. so far 0/3 on my own claims but have camped it for 3 days keeping notes on ToD's and re-pop timers. Nytmarerobu 23:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Just to clear things, I have a member in my LS that claims that both Lamina and Hyakinthos are lotto spawns, but it seems to only be timed spawns. Can we have more confirmation on either way it is? Jack Van Elraton 03:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ^JackVanElraton^ Replying since you posted this today, but this is without a doubt a timed spawn (same for Hyakinthos). I was camping w/o competition below and did not touch a thing and it popped. 0/3 now Nov 17, 2009 *Death: 1:07am // Respawn: 2:51am // Total: 104min *(overnight log, death 8:15am) - no log on 9:45 to 10:15 pop - Claimed Lamina 12:13pm (pop #2 must have been killed right at 120min for the next spawn to have been at 12:13) *logged--Same Day, did not get 1:45-2:15 pop--- Claimed @ 4:11pm, death 4:15pm. * *note* I saw no pops by the gate area, they were all on the hill or in the valley. *Waiting for the 5:45-6:15 pop, but I think that Lamina defiantly only has a 30 minute window to spawn. *Someone noted that the Chaneque, the mandragora NM in Battilla Downs (S) has a mini window every 5 minutes, starting 90mins from ToD to spawn. However, it is listed as a lottery spawn and not timed like the other two. However, I am going to continue to test to see if a 5min window in the 90-120m range pans out to be true. ---- Crimsonclear157 08:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Level As far as its level goes, it gives 50 exp to a lone 75 without sigil. --Cavall 16:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Seems low have a low drop rate. 1/27 (usually 6 in a row) on THF so that's less than 4% *1/26 no TH --Strikereleven 08:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I've seen this drop a few times when I missed claim, eventually 1/6 with TH4 for me. I thought that was bad, little did I know I'd be 1/34 on the other one with TH4. Very low drop rate, and this one may be easier to kill than Hyakinthos because of no en-para but he's much harder to claim. Good Luck to campers! --Ix'Sindri 05:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I have been claimer/killer or witness to claim/kill (same people cmaping constantly, even trading ToDs at bedtime for different timezones lol)for every kill of Lamina for 5 days straight, most of these kills have been with TH4, none of these kills have yielded a drop. So 0/58 (so far) Hyakinthos 1/24 with TH1 - Lamina 0/48 TH1 and sometimes 3&4. I have seen 100+ kills and no one has reported a drop in over 2 weeks. After going about 1/30 on Hyakinthos, Lamina I was 1/57 after I started counting, so probably closer to 1/70. Terrible drop rate. Lotan 09:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 1/3 with TH4. 1/1 @ Hyakinthos. So can be not that bad at all. Went 1/3 on this one with no TH of any sort. DRG75/BLU37. Very easy fight. Now if Hyakinthos will stop being stingy... --NothingWay 18:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Nothing Way 1/1 with no THF. Saw Lamina pop on map during campaign battle, had no idea what it dropped. Guess I got lucky. Ring Set Drop Rate? (Speculation) Has anyone gotten their first ring (either one) in a few tries, and then taken a lot more tries on the second one? Just speculating here, but is it possible that having one of the two rings in your inventory lowers the drop rate of the other? Everyone i know that has killed Lamina first has got the ring within a few kills, yet had really bad luck on the other one and vica versa, need someone to try killing one, then get a couple of friends or friend + mule to pt up and kill the second (obviously said friends need to have no interest in lotting your ring) the drop rate is so low after the first drop anyone thinking of getting these may want to try it. :*There are no tricks to any drop rates in Final Fantasy besides Treasure Hunter. 1/6 on Lamina, 1/34 on Hyakinthos, saw many rings drop on missed claims on Hyak in that time, it's just luck. I'm sorry you are having bad luck but your not special, there is NO trick to the drop rate, had a friend go 1/1 on both, and have heard atleast 4 others that got both within a cumulative total of 4 kills or less. Also, could you please sign your post next time with the method shown above the edit box? --Ix'Sindri 03:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::* I went 1/4 on Lamina and then 1/20+ on Hyakinthos. I also went 1/1 on Blighting Brand and I'm currently 0/3 months of camping Eldritch Edge. The drop rate on the second item in the set seems to suck horribly (more often than not) after getting the first one. Everyone I've camped with or against has gone through the same thing. --Furyspawn 09:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* Lies, What about Ix'aern (MNK), the more pop items you trade, the higher the drop rate of an item. --Taruzard 21:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::*Nope Ix'MNK are seperate NMs, popped by seperate triggers. By trading 1 trigger, you will pop a mob that fights on his own. By trading two you will fight a mob that pops a pet and happens to have a higher drop rate. By trading three you pop a mob that spawns 2 pets and happens to have a very very high drop rate. --Ix'Sindri 07:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just went 1/4 on Lamina with consecutive claims, hope its not based on acquisition, otherwise this could take a while to complete the set... 1/4 on Hyakinthos and 1/5 on Lamina, had only TH2. Camping my life away... I first seen these when I checked a MNK on my server and thought to myself that those would make for a good Ausuran Fists. . .Anyways, I went 1/1 on Hyakinthos without TH. I'm currently 0/18 on Lamina. . . I've been killing Lamina with TH3 with my wifes character and still have gotten no drop. >< Is there something I'm doing wrong SE? I just want to get this over with already. . .--Chaoscommander 22:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Updating... I finally was able to get the ring to drop after 32 kills. I finally have the set, can finally move on with my life. Also... my friend... he went 1/1 on Lamina and 1/2 on Hyakinthos... pissed me off.. anyways, that's it.Chaoscommander 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Been camping for a week now. Maybe kill it 3-5 times a day and not 1 drop. not sure if it ever dropped when i'm not there. I have never seen it pop later than a 30min window. --Marcusxxiv Window I've been camping this guy for a while now, I've seen at least 50 spawns, and he has never spawned more than two hours after last nor earlier than 90 minutes after last spawn. I really don't believe he has a 90 minute window, especially since his counterpart only has a 30 minute window as well. --Siadon 18:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I don't know who edited the main page to 90 minute window. I have killed the NM dozens upon dozens of times and have never seen it spawn past 120 minutes. If there is any dispute, please post a screenshot with timestamps or a log of the chat window to prove this. --Eremes 03:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) In case you were wondering... Lamina does not chase you around like other Lycopodiums. --Terranova the Insignificant 04:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Pretty Sure this is on a 5 Minute Window Been camping this all day and all yesterday and have kept track of ToD by seconds, only see it spawn on intervals of 5 minutes. 90 minutes, 95 minutes, 100 minutes etc. I won't change the main page yet until I get someone else to confirm my observations. Anyone else track kills to the seconds notice this? Saves a lot of energy for people if you only have to look every 5 minutes, and I'd like to find someone to corroborate before I post misinformation. Lamina/Hyakinthos 2011 Onwards -*14/04/2011 Jeubond Vanadielrevenge LS - Unicorn * Fought this as 90 Bst/Nin, full Perle set and Acc gear Potent Belt, 2 x Woodsman Rings with Doom Tabar/Woodville's axe's equipped. * Could'nt get shadows up fast enough, like all 'Mandies' Lamina hit very fast and I had to swallow my pride and use an old 'C Carrie' I had in my sachel finally to save the day ! * Drop rate not bad at 1/5 for Hyakinthos & 1/6 for Lamina, pure luck as previously stated. * Joncowcare 07:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC)